


The Physician's Assistant

by EvenManiacsCanCharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm not sure where this is going, Lancelot's Sister, Past Rape/Non-con, Physician Assistant OC, Rating May Change, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenManiacsCanCharm/pseuds/EvenManiacsCanCharm
Summary: Brea was left in the care of Gaius when she was 13 after being separated from her brother. Now that she's 18 things have changed and she's no longer a girl, but a woman of science. She's content being secluded from the kingdom, unknown by most of her neighbors. However, when a young man comes into town and moves in with her and her mentor she finds it's harder to escape the limelight when by his side.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for me, but I thought I'd post it to keep the Merlin fandom strong. I'm thinking this might be the downfall of the fandom though, oops. Leave a comment or don't, but I'd love to hear if you like the story. Anyways, enjoy!

Of course, her day started like this. She had been on her trip to the outskirts of Camelot to find a special mushroom that apparently couldn’t be found “just anywhere” as her mentor put it. On her 3rd day, which was on her way back to the castle, she’d found a horse. It’s breath was shallow and it was displayed on the ground like a sacrifice to some God or Goddess she had little respect for. I mean, who would want the death of an animal to be some kind of honor for them? If you answered psycho you’d be correct.

  
She leaned down next to the white equine and put a hesitant hand on her mane. A large gash ran down the side of her neck, possibly a battle wound, though no possible rider was around to stake claim on the horse. She looked at the blood trail, then into the eyes of the horse. Brea knew the horse would not live. She had no way of healing it, and no one around to ask for help.  
Something she could do, however, was end its suffering.

  
She huffed and dropped her pouch of mushrooms on the ground. It was difficult to step over the horse while giving it comfort in its final moments, but she did as best she could. After a few calming strokes along her fur she grasped the horses chin and yanked hard, until she heard a snap and the head went limp in her hands.

  
She felt tears streaming down her face, but wiped them away and continued on her journey while trying to forget. She just needed to keep walking through the trees, listening to the crunch of the leaves below her feet.

  
Being a physician's assistant was not the job she imagined for herself as a kid. She hoped to be a dressmaker or a wife to a noble who had found her too beautiful and had to shower in gifts. When she turned fourteen and moved in with her mentor she learned many things.

  
One- The only thing she could sew was someone's body back together. And two- noblemen were either complete bores or total slimeballs.

  
The upsides to her job now was that she was never bored and she didn’t have to live to please men. The downsides were being too logical for her own good and now being too comfortable with death in most cases. It didn’t help that she was practically raised by the most cynical man she knew.

  
Her brother would weep at the woman she had become. Too bad he wasn’t around to see it, too hopped up on romantic adventures across the world. At least that’s what she liked to believe.  
Brea shook herself from her thoughts as the gates to Camelot appeared before her. It was almost too good to be true. Her pounding headache and sore legs became numb the instant she was in reach of a warm bed and warm food.

  
“Good evening, Leon.” She waved to the knight as he rode toward her, slowing his horse when he made out her small form. “The kingdom hasn’t crumbled in my absence, I see.” She commented, getting a grin out of him. Another score for her.

  
“I’m glad to see you, Brea. I was worried you’d been replaced.” He was charming, and his smile was sweet. Only problem was she was pretty sure he’d never heard a joke or told one in his life. Despite his lack of humour, he was a great source of stability for her and the kingdom. He very much reminded her of her big brother.

  
“Gaius would have to kill me to replace me. I wouldn’t allow it.” She smiled, continuing on her walk, turning when he finally fell behind her. She held out the sack of mushrooms and opened them so he could see. “Even if I am just his dogsbody.” She pouted.

  
He chuckled, but turned back to his serious self a moment later. “You are not just a dogsbody. You do great work, I’ve seen you.” His words were genuine enough for her to flush at the praise.  
“You are too sweet. Keep that up and my studies will suffer from my inflated ego.” She waved him off, and skipped away, leaving him to patrol.

“Gaius, I swear,” Brea complained in the hallway towards his door. "If I am to fetch like a dog anymore, I'm quitting." She joked, swinging the door open. The room was empty…

  
The feast!

  
She scrambled to her room, throwing the mushroom sack on a chair in the corner of the room. She’d have to wash and get dressed before the sun went down. She looked out the window and sighed. She didn’t have much time.

She made it to the feast, not fashionably late, but just late. It was one thing for a nobleman to come late, but for her? A physician's assistant? Being on time was a reflection on her character. The king gave her a look as she walked over to her mentor, but said nothing. He didn’t seem to care thankfully.

  
“Brea, you’re back.” Gaius smiled, a pleased but worried look, checking over her body to make sure she came back the same way she left. She bumped her shoulder into his arm and smiled.

  
“Yes, I apologize for my lateness.” Her eyes roamed over the hall in search of her friends and familiar faces. He waved off her apology and tucked his hands together. “How did the tourney go?” He huffed and looked at her, annoyed. “Woah, no need for the glare. Did a lot of people need your care?”

  
“You could say that.”

  
She didn’t probe any further. Looking over the crowd she spotted Gwen, the king’s ward, and the Prince. Next to the prince was a boy she’d never seen before, and they seemed oddly cozy with each other.

  
“Who is…” She trailed off pointing at the young man with the gorgeous smile and tidy black hair. He was very handsome and had a boyish excitement to him she hadn’t seen in a long time.

  
“You’ll know very soon. He’s occupying the room in the back of my chambers.” Her head snapped and she pinned gaius down with an incredulous stare. “He is my nephew, Merlin. I have a feeling he will be getting us all in lots of trouble.” She looked back at Merlin. He looked fairly harmless, but she trusted Gaius so she forced herself to peel her eyes away from him and Arthur.

  
“Right. How the hell is he so buddy buddy with the crowned prince of Camelot?” She wasn’t judging… well, not really. She wouldn’t get within a foot of the spoiled brat.

  
“He’s his manservant.” Gwen popped out of nowhere and Brea almost squealed in surprise. Gwen sent her an apologetic look. “Sorry. Merlin saved Arthur’s life the second day he was here.” That caused Brea some pause. She looked toward Gaius and raised her eyebrow, mimicking his signature look.

  
“And he’s trouble?” Gaius rolled his eyes and left the two girls together.Brea finally took Gwen’s appearance in and smiled brightly.

  
“You look lovely, Gwen.” She nodded down to her dress and flushed slightly. Her and the maid weren’t very close, but they had seen each other in passing. “I’m surprised to see you away from Lady Morgana for once.” She snorted. Those two women were attached to the hip.

  
“Arthur escorted her, I think she wanted to spare me his company… Not that I don’t like the Prince or--” She fussed over her word choice whilst Brea just shook her head. Gwen needed to relax a bit, but even her neuroticism was sort of loveable. She tuned back into what Gwen was saying after chuckling. “So, are you no longer Gaius’ apprentice?” Brea almost gasped at the implication.  
“Why would I no longer be his apprentice? Are people talking again?” She groaned under her breath. There was already so much gossip going around because she was a woman in the science field. Gwen seemed to put her foot even further in her mouth seeing the shorter girl panic.

  
“No, no, oh my goodness. I thought Merlin was taking over your position, that was stupid of me, obviously he already has a job.” Gwen looked even more frazzled. The shorter girl however heaved out a sigh of relief hearing that. She started walking toward a woman holding a tray and grabbed a drink, leaving Gwen to worry about her poor choice of wording.  
She took a sip of the drink, trying to appear ladylike. This feast was, as most were, disappointing.

“Gaius, you should have heard that prat--” A deep, but boyish, voice reverberated in Brea’s ears. A quiet humm compared to the buzz in her head from the wine of the feast. She turned slowly from where she was sorting the mushrooms she gathered to see Merlin. He looked much nicer this close, though fuzzy. “He hired me back like it was some kind of service. Who would want to serve his royal behi-- oh.”

  
Finally bright blue eyes reached Brea’s face and she chuckled. He looked about ready to jump out a window. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the Prince of your treason.” She promised, attempting to lighten his embarrassment. He only flushed in response.

  
“You aren’t Gaius.” He pointed out, hands clasping behind him. She could only laugh again.

  
“You’ve only now noticed, huh? Most people get us confused. I think it’s the complexion.” She teased, not sure what to make of the young man yet. All she knew was that he was very cute and a bit slow.

  
“No,” he shook his head, looking too serious for the topic.

  
She folded up the bag from her journey and put it under one of the end tables next to the herbs. She brushed her hands off on the skirt of her dress and then held her hand out. “Brea,” she introduced. He took her hand hesitantly, but she gripped firmly enough for the both of them. “I’ve heard we’re neighbors,” she gestured out the door. “I live right down the hall. Merlin, correct?” She asked, finally letting go of his hand.

  
“Yes, that’s me. I’m surprised I haven’t noticed you before.” He coughed, cheeks still tinted pink. Her lips quirked into a smirk.

  
“I’ve been out. Gaius had me on a fetch quest for the fifth time this month. Don’t worry, you’ll see me around plenty.” She winked.

  
“I wasn’t worried.” He hurried out. She stared at him funnily and he stared back similarly. They both felt how strange this arrangement would be. When Gaius entered the room they finally peeled their eyes off of the others.

  
“Ah, you’ve finally met. Brea, help me make a batch of sleeping draughts for Morgana please." He waved her over. She sighed and rolled her eyes, sleepiness overtaking her senses.  
"Of course." She said in a rough time. Her hand patted Merlin's shoulder as she passed him. "Help me." She mouthed to him, and he gave her a little grin.

"Brea." Gaius scolded seeing her fall behind.

"Coming," she sang back sweetly as she skipped towards the work station. She watched Merlin as he retreated to his room and smiled.

The next morning she was nursing a strong headache and a sore back from looming over a desk half the night. “Why am I your apprentice again?” She asked at the breakfast table, rolling out her shoulder. She heard a couple pops and relaxed into the feeling.

“I believe it’s because “you’re too smart to be shackled by a man,” or something of the sort.” He said, echoing her words from when she was fourteen, and god did she cringe. She found that she was in fact dumb enough to be shackled by a man, as many smart women were. She was just too stubborn and annoying for a union of that sort, and no man would allow her to work as much as she did.

“Do you have to pull out the embarrassing quotes this early in the morning?” she asked. He just chuckled as a reply. He put some porridge in front of her and she started eating it slowly while grabbing her book from the previous night. She opened it to the page she left off on. Just as she began reading Merlin bursted from his room, the door making a loud noise as he tripped over himself.

“Sit down, you are going to be late.” Gaius said, shaking his head at the boy. Merlin sighed and sat down next to Brea, not acknowledging her presence as he started downing his porridge. She watched him, disapproving of his slurping.

“You’re going to choke if you keep up like that.” She interrupted his gulping only for him to start coughing and gagging. She grabbed her book and held it protectively to her chest. He looked at her sharply, and she looked back saying ‘I told you so’ with her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t even notice you.” He said after gulping the remainder of food down.

“Thanks,” she said in mock offense.

He shook his head. “You’re very quiet.”

“Glad to know it’s just my appearance that is unnoticeable.” She deadpanned. It was hard to keep a straight face when he gasped in response.

“That’s not what I meant, you’re very noticeable. Have you looked in a mirror?” He almost sounded like he was scolding me. “You’re gor--” he stopped when he noticed her grin. “You were joking, right.” He shook his head once again, looking mad at himself for falling for it.

“Yes, but good answer, honestly.” She teased, already liking spending breakfast with the young man. It was much more interesting than having a stare down with Gaius to see who could finish their breakfast quicker. “So what even brings you to Camelot? Interesting boy like you can’t be from just anywhere.” She asked, rubbing her fingers on the pieces of paper, back and forth.

“I’m from Ealdor. It’s just outside the boundaries of Camelot.” He said not really revealing too much.

“Small town boy, huh? I’m the same. I guess we’re both here because of Gaius, right?” She leaned into her hand, which was propped up on the table. She wanted to give him an out of the conversation since he seemed uncomfortable. He looked grateful.

“Something like that.” He smiled brightly. She could’ve sighed in contentment. He was adorable.

Brea had just met the boy, but she was already too fond of him. She was worried it would ruin the peace around here, but she wasn’t planning on saying anything. She noticed in the 20 hours she had been back everyone was already in love with the boy, including Gwen and the Prince. For Gwen it was rare for her to show such outward affection to men because she was Gwen. For Arthur though? She’d never seen him be civil with any of his servants.

It was like the world had been turned over on its head by blue eyes and gangly limbs.

“My mother is really the one that sent me, but I can’t say I regret it. Still…” He trailed off. “I’m still not sure if I fit in here.” He confessed, looking down at his hands. Brea barely contained a scoff.

“Are you kidding me?” She asked. He looked up surprised. “Just at the feast last night the Prince was the happiest I’d ever seen him. Hell, even Gwen’s smile was a bit brighter, and that, sir, is near impossible.” She said. She wasn’t the biggest fan of Gwen, but even she had to admit she was a ray of sunshine.

“You’re joking with me again.” He shook his head. This time she couldn’t stop her scoff.

“You have to be crazy if you can’t see how much everyone already loves you. I’ve been here 5 years and only Gaius and our patients really know I exist. I’ll bet by the end of the month everyone will be willing to die for you.” She admitted, a bit embarrassed to reveal both how many people didn’t really care for her, and how much she had seen of the boy since she got back. He probably thought she was weird. Most people did.

“I’m sure people care about you more than you know.” He said, clearly believing it. She snorted. He had not seen enough of her yet. He would know soon how bland she was.

“That’s very sweet, but even most of the old geezers in town are not fond of me. They’re fond of the medicine I give them and the body I inhabit.” She watched him blush and laughed. “This is not the countryside. You’ll learn very soon how much men and women alike hate a woman who’s smarter than them. That’s the charm of big cities.” She winked. She stood with a flourish and walked off with her book.

“Good luck today.” She called over the shoulder to him as she went to grab ingredients to start mixing some potions. He went to go after, but almost as if on cue the prince yelled his name.

“Merlin!”

He rolled his eyes, but ran off, not wanting to be any more late than he already was.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mark of Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Still self-indulgent. Sorry that I'm bad at slow burn. I can't imagine someone not falling for our man the moment they meet him.

It’s a few days later when Brea settles into the normalcy of Merlin being at her and Gaius’ side. They’re called to pick up a body from the lower city. Merlin came along which was refreshing, since she wasn’t being quizzed by her mentor the whole time.

However, her smiles were quickly shut off when they made it to the site of the body. The man was faced down and her and Gaius leaned down near him. Merlin stood back, hesitant to be near the man. Bliss put her finger to his pulse point on his neck. She waited a few seconds and nothing. He was definitely dead.

She shook her head to Gaius.

“Aren’t you two scared?” Merlin asked, grimacing when Brea rubbed her neck with the same hand she’d touched the body with. She cocked her head at him.

“Of what?” Gaius answered for the both of them.

“That you might catch whatever it is.” He explained looking at both of them for answers. Brea shrugged when Gaius gave her a look. He seemed curious as well.

“If I die, I die Merlin. We can’t escape it, and we shouldn’t try to. This is still what I want to do with my time here.” She announced to both of the men. “Plus most of the time there isn’t to be scared of, right Gaius?” She turned to the man, not wanting to look at Merlin’s disturbed face any longer. Gaius looked proud of her answer, though a bit concerned with the first part.

“Right.” He nodded and turned the body over. The man’s face was pale as the moon with blue veins crawling around his face. His eyes were void of life and color.

“You were saying?” Merlin looked at the more experienced physicians pointedly.

“People mustn't see this, they’ll panic.” Gaius rushed out. Brea had already grabbed the nearest blanket and covered the man up. She was sure whoever it belonged to wouldn’t miss the itchy fabric.

~~~~~

Brea and Merlin were tasked with wheeling the body off while Gaius walked behind. She didn’t mind, but Merlin clearly wasn’t used to Manual labor. 

“What are you doing?” A sugar sweet voice asked from behind them. Merlin basically dropped all the weight into Brea as he went to stop Gwen’s prying eyes. She grunted, but grabbed the other side sending a glare in Merlin’s direction. He didn’t see it.

“Uhm-- Just moving something.” He responded, too quickly and without enough confidence. Gwen furrowed her brow.

“Looks heavy.” Merlin followed the girl’s eyes to Brea straining her arms to hold the cart up. He then looked up and saw her glare, before she started to walk off without him. He swallowed with worry but turned back to Gwen.

“Not really.” he responded lamely, before changing the subject. “Someone got you flowers?” He smiled gesturing with eyes to the bouquet. She laughed and shook her head.

“Oh no! Would you like one?” she asked, not explaining where she had gotten it. “A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you.” She stopped herself from rambling and leaned in giving him a white one. “Perhaps give one to eh,” she gestured to Brea, whose figure was becoming smaller. “She can be a bit abrasive.” She whispered as if it were a secret.

“Never thought I’d hear you say something… not nice.” He said, not sure how to process Gwen’s words. She gasped, slapping her forehead.

“I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just no one really knows her and she’s a physician which isn’t very becoming for a lady.” She continued becoming less and less sure of herself. The girl always seemed to be apologising. Merlin just shook his head and smiled.

“I’ll tell her it’s from you. See you, Gwen.” He said, still processing her words. He didn’t really see them matching up with the Brea. Sure, she didn’t seem to care about what people thought, but was that a bad thing?

“From Gwen.” Merlin smiled, handing Brea the small bundle of flowers. Brea looked down at the plant like it was from a different planet. She looked up at Merlin when she took it.

“Now you’re playing pranks on me.” She said, putting the plant down on a table next to her and looking back at the dead man. He tilted his head.

“Why would I be joking? I think she wants to be friends with you.” He looked like a puppy, a very excited one, but she could tell something was off. She looked at the man, the flower, and finally Merlin. She rolled her eyes.

“Look Merlin, I might not know you, but I know your type. You think everything can be fixed if you try hard enough, but it can’t. I know you like Gwen and she likes you, but that does not mean you can make her like me. She won’t. She’s traditional and I’m unconventional to say the least.” She said sniffing the dead man’s body to see if she could smell something off. “It’s like oil and water.” She said, scrunching her nose and writing down her observation.

Merlin looked surprised to say the least, but shook his head. “Why are you so against giving her a chance?” He asked. Brea groaned loudly.

“Because I don’t want to be let down. Now will you please let me finish my work!” She yelled, her eyes ablaze with annoyance. At that he seemed to stand down. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn’t want to yell, but he was too persistent about something he knew nothing about.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just been like this for years okay? Nothing as simple as a flower is going to change things. It’s very sweet that you are trying, Merlin.” She said, trying to be as gentle as possible with him. His look softened, but when he went to speak Gaius was back.

“I’ve never seen something like this before.” He said, grabbing Brea’s journal when she held it out for him.

“Do you think it could be some kind of plague?” Merlin asked, trying to get his head back on straight. Gaius shook his head and went back in with his magnifying glass which he was using before he left the room.

“No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?” he looked up and Brea’s eyes widened.

“You think it’s caused by magic?” Merlin exclaimed.

“You think someone would use magic right under the King’s nose?” Brea asked, but when Gaius raised a brow at her she remembered all the times previous that the same thing had happened. “Point taken.”  
“Merlin!” The three all stood up at the call of the prince, but Merlin was the one to answer the door. He blocked the sight of the dead man with his own body, stopping the prince in a way no other person would dare.

“I’m on my way.” He said sheepishly. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting used to it.” The prince said with a slight sneer. Brea rolled her eyes, at least he wasn’t firing the poor boy. That would have been no big deal a few weeks ago. Merlin guarded the door with his body when the blonde tried to look in.

The blonde squinted his eyes at the boy.

“Uhm, Gwen, she gave it to me,” he said holding up the flower.

“Tell Gaius and Brea that my father would like to speak with them.” He said, before walking away, leaving the blue eyed boy to sigh and close the door.

“Arthur said--”

“We heard,” both Gaius and Brea cut him off at the same time. Brea smiled when she looked to her mentor, but Merlin just sighed in annoyance.

“Why couldn’t he just tell you himself?” he grumbled walking back to the side of Brea. He stopped when he almost toppled into her and looked to Gaius who looked unimpressed. Brea giggled and shook her head.

“You’re a servant, that’s how it is,” Gaius said, ignoring the girl’s tittering.

“I- If he knew who I was, what I’ve done--”

“You’d be a dead servant.”

Brea looked at both of the men like they had grown two heads. She looked between the two of them, and they looked too shocked to say anything. It was Merlin who was the first to make any noise, laughing loudly.

“Don’t tell Arthur I steal from the kitchens. It would cause quite the scandal,” Merlin gave her a cheeky smile and grabbed her shoulder when he leaned in to whisper. “Our little secret,” her face burned red and she nodded dumbly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Whatever you say," she said, trying not to let her voice tremble. 

"C'mon, let's get this covered up," Gaius pulled her out of her stupor and she went to help him. They covered the man's face and went to face the king.

~~~~~

It was a few hours into the evening when Arthur and his men burst through the doors, Brea following in tow. Merlin looked surprised to see them there, but quickly backed off when guards started searching every corner of the room.

"His majesty ordered us to find the cure, and you waste our time with this?" Brea complained with crossed arms. The prince didn't even spare her a glance.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." The girl grumbled at him as she joined her mentor's side, glaring at the Prince. She wasn’t happy in the slightest, especially with being ignored. 

“What for?” The physician asked.

“The sorcerer.” He said with little emotion. Brea rolled her eyes and popped a hip out. He challenged her to speak with his eyes and she did not back down.

"This is a waste of our precious time, Sire." She bit into the word like it was her breakfast. "You ask us to find a cure and then accuse us of harboring a sorcerer. The disres--"

"Brea, please. We have nothing to hide, go on." Gaius cut her off, as always much more level headed than her. She released a big huff of air and strutted towards Merlin, standing next to him while Gaius talked to the insufferable prince. 

"What are all these books and papers?" The blonde asked, pointing vaguely at the bookshelves.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Brea snorted at the prince's sneer, but slapped a hand over her mouth when everyone looked to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Merlin's delightful grin. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful for Brea, but Merlin and Gaius both breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur left. Their secret was still safe.

Brea busied herself when the sun was high the next day. She was at her journal. Her eyes stung as she stared at the word water, underlined over and over not sure what to do with this new information.

The door bursted open moments after she dissociated and she jumped from her chair, grabbing her chest. Pain shot through her chest when she spotted the crying girl.

"Gwen." She gasped almost tripping over her desk to see if she had blue veins spreading under her skin. "Are you sick?" She exclaimed. When the girl shook her head she relaxed.

"My father--"

Her skin pricked all over and she met the girls eyes. They were rimmed red, hair messy and forgotten, replaced in her mind with worry. Brea searched for Gaius but he was nowhere to be found.

"Please he's all I have." She sobbed.

Brea's hands hesitated before grabbing the girls shoulders, rubbing them a bit. She was sure Gwen could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that had sprouted because she knew she'd have to bare the news. The news that her father was going to die.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a cure. I don't--" she choked on her words. 'I don't know what to do? A lame excuse for a physician.'

"I'm begging you." Gwen grabbed her hands and squeezed with all she had left. She caught Gaius and Merlin's eyes in the doorway, but looked back to the girl.

"We have made little progress, the cure is nowhere in sight. I wish there was something I could do, but it's out of our control." She tried to consol the girl, but she pushed her away and ran out of the room. 

Brea held her hands to her chest and looked down, trying not to feel everything all at once.

"There must be something we can do." Merlin said. He walked into the room carefully as if an earthquake might have occured at any moment.

"We'll do our best." She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up. Her mentor stared down at her kindly. "This might provide some answers." He gestured to the water, rubbing her back softly. 

Brea nodded and went to the water to distract herself. She put it in a vial and grabbed Gwen's flower, putting it inside. As she stared at it she felt as though she condemned the girl.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

"I fear you may be right."

~~~~

The next day dread hung in the air for Brea. She had felt ill since the news of Gwen’s father. Every time she saw the girl and her smiles, that must have been fake, she felt like she had been stung and averted her eyes.

Avoidance of the girl had been an easy task for most of the day. However, Morgana needed a restock of her sleeping draughts, so she knew she’d have to see the girl. She reached the door and was about to knock when she heard voices from inside the room.

“I-- I don’t mean that in a nasty way. You’re funny-- I like that.” She heard the girls sweet lilt and paused, not wanting to interrupt the conversation with whoever else was in there,

“Erm, I’m pleased for you.” Of course he was here, to comfort Gwen no doubt. She flushed an irritable color. She found herself green with envy, noting how even in his awkwardness he had a comforting warmness to his voice. Brea would never be that way.

‘Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Don’t know, just for asking.” She could imagine the smiles they were exchanging.

“I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on.” He said, and Brea’s heart stuttered. She held herself high for a moment before drooping. Faking comfort would probably not be wise. She began her insecure trot inside and almost immediately bumped into Merlin.

“Sorry.” He said, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. The vials of draught clinked together noisily when she held them to her chest. She looked up at Merlin and smiled gratefully before moving further into the room to replace the droughts and take the empty bottles back downstairs.

She passed Gwen with her head down. It was too thick with discomfort in the room for her to do anything but focus on walking.

Gwen coughed and went back to work as she placed the box of vials down and grabbed the empty ones. She shot out of the room like hell and no words were exchanged between the girls, digging a deeper hole of misunderstandings.

~~~~

There was crashing at first, and then the screams hit her and Gaius’ ears.

“Merlin, please help! Please, listen to me!” Gaius and her rounded the corner and she immediately went after the three, expecting the two men to follow her. When she made it to the throne room however, only the Lady Morgana was behind her.

The woman grabbed her arm and motioned for her to stay outside. The fear in her eyes must have spoken thousands of words. When Morgana’s pale fingers squeezed her arm she allowed the stiffness in her back to relax. 

“She’ll be okay, right?” She asked, feeling her eyes widen at the shake in her voice.

The lady said nothing, instead going inside the room to take some attention off of Gwen and vouch for her. It was barely minutes after that when Gwen was escorted out roughly. She caught the girl’s eyes, they were desperate, desperate enough her surprise did not show.

“We’ll find a way.” She mouthed to the girl, determination set in her brows. If she could be nothing else, she would keep her cool in this situation and search for a cure. It might not be enough, but they needed it to move forward.

~~~~~

She was on her way inside the physician’s chamber while Merlin was on his way out. She set her sights on him and glared.

“Where are you running off to? We need to find a cure!” She poked his chest, going to pull him in the room. He pushed her off.

“No, I have to see Gwen.” He was just as determined as her. 

“How is that going to help anything? We need all the time we have before Gwen is set on fire to find a cure and try to figure out who is actually doing all of this.” She said, hands on her hips. She wasn’t sure if she was scolding him or herself. “If we can’t get her out what’s the point?” She said, her breath speeding a bit.

“That’s… not the point.” He said, trying to process everything she had said. “She can’t think we’ve given up on her.” He started to run off again, but stopped short of the hallway. “Gwen was right. You’re just so… callous.” He said, only looking over his shoulder before running down the stairs.

Brea stood in the doorway, dumbfounded and unbelievably hurt. Gaius sighed, looking where the boy had left.

"Don't let him sway you, Brea. He just needs to get his head on straight. He'll see science can support in ways comfort can't. "

Brea nodded, but held her arm self consciously.

~~~~~~

It was later that night, after Gaius had left her to speak with the king, that Brea decided to check the water supply. 

Her footsteps echoed. Off the brick walls, an ominous feeling hanging in the air. She allowed a shaky breath to puff out into the frigid air. She made it to the water source and peaked over the side, scared of the contaminants that she knew to be lurking in the water. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. It was just water. She scooped up the water into a small vial and nodded. This might prove useful. 

Just when she went to turn back to the stairs a huge beast popped out of the water and roared at her. She screamed and fell to the ground, piercing her finger on the now broken glass. She scurried backwards blood streaking across the stone.

She heard people approaching but only looked at her hand. The water must have touched the wound. 

"Brea! Are you alright?" Merlin asked her, pulling her to her feet. She pointed to the water where the beast disappeared. 

"An afanc." She breathed, scared that she might shatter speaking any louder. She realized it must have been born here. There must be an egg. Not thinking, she ran towards the pond and stuck her hands in blindly. Merlin yelled at her and Gaius finally rounded the corner. She cradled the egg she found in her hand inspecting the marks with interest. 

Gaius took the egg from her looking speechless. "It can't be."

Brea was unsure what the egg meant, but it must have been important. Brea opened her mouth to ask but she stumbled, feeling very woozy. 

"Brea, what's wrong?" When Brea looked up she met blue eyes. Confusion stirred in her mind when hands gripped her arms and she slumped against them. 

"The water." She explained, holding up her bloodied hand. 

"Brea!" She heard the two men scream, before she was welcomed with darkness. 

~~~~~~

Brea's eyes only opened a day later to Merlin and Gwen fussing at her bedside. When she pushed herself up, Merlin heard the creak and perked up like a lovely flower. 

"Brea!" He exclaimed and jumped onto the bed, giving her a tight hug. Brea let her mouth hang open, but felt a warmth in her when she left herself wrap her arms around his torso. She was kind of gross and sweaty. He was nice enough to ignore it. 

"You're safe Gwen, I'm happy to see it." She chirped at the girl, feeling better than she had in awhile. 

"Thank you, but I think you had the more miraculous recovery. Only you and my dad recovered from the virus." She looked a bit uncomfortable, probably thinking about how he recovered. 

"Is it finally over?" She asked, finally letting Merlin go, albeit hesitantly. 

"Yes, you're fine." Merlin said Aikman like he couldn't believe it. "Everyone is. We killed the afanc. Well, Arthur did." He said, a bashful look on his face. 

"Brea!" Her mentor yelled, dropping his bag in the doorway. "I was worried we lost you." He said, running to her side and pulling her into a hug too. Merlin stepped back out of the way. 

"Never." She smiled, rubbing his back with her hand. She didn't know she'd be so missed. 

Brea looked up at Gwen and smiled, both confused and grateful that she'd woken up with the girl by her side.


End file.
